A Quincest
by LlamasWithKatanas
Summary: The title says it all. Don't like? Don't read. But thanks for reading anyhoo if you do XD


It's Never Enough

A Quincest

It was an abrupt slap to the cheek. Not too hard, but enough to stir Tegan from her sleep.  
>"Jesus, Sara! What the fuck was that for?" Tegan asked as she sat up in her bed.<br>"Dude, we're going to be late for the tour if you don't get your lazy ass up!" Sara exclaimed in reply to Tegan. They were beginning the long journey around Canada to sing and play music for their thousands of fans in their home country. "Oh," Sara began, realizing Tegan was still in her bra and underwear as she sat up, "put some clothes on." Tegan blushed and covered her half-exposed body up from her twin sister.  
>Dressed, Tegan stumbled angrily from the bathroom and started packing up from the hotel she, Sara, and the rest of the band were staying in at the moment.<p>

"You didn't have to slap my face you know" Tegan said in a more gentle tone than her anger should have allowed to Sara, who was also packing up. The twin said nothing back, which only made Tegan's anger grow again. The two always fought—day and night. It was like an endless typhoon that washed over the band and caused more trouble than needed.

The touring began as soon as the entire band's personal belongings were stowed away in the touring vehicle. The first destination was their hometown, Calgary. That was about an hour drive from the hotel the twins had stayed at. An hour of awkward silence between all the band members while Tegan and Sara's anger for each other died down. Once in Calgary, the equipment was taken to the stage of the auditorium they were playing in, and the band had a few hours before the show to do whatever they wanted.

"Girls, we're going to go get food. You wanna come?" Ted asked.

"I'm staying" Tegan replied.

"Me too" Sara said.

The girls settled down backstage in the "relaxation" area folks called it. It had a couch, a fridge, and a small television that was so old it still had a dial to change the channels. Tegan sat down on the couch with her laptop in hand, and Sara joined with a book she had picked up a few days before. The silence was awkward—too awkward—and so Sara felt the need to say something.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. I could have just woken you up normally" Sara said.

"That probably would have been a lot fucking better" Tegan replied, watching her laptop screen and nothing else. The sharp tone in her voice made Sara flinch, but she wasn't about to get angry again.

"Teetee," Sara began, "why do we always fight? I mean I know we're sisters and that happens, but why are we always so cruel to each other? What happened to when we were kids and we held hands and sang together just for the joy of it? Why can't we be like that now?"

"Because that's the point, Sara. We're not little kids anymore. We shouldn't do things like that anymore. Holding hands? That's what couples do. We're sisters, Sara, and it's wrong for us to be anything more than that. And also," Tegan stopped for a moment, "it's not like it's… not fun to sing together," She blushed, "it's just… ugh whatever you don't fucking get it!" She said and tried to concentrate on ignoring Sara sitting next to her on the couch and paying more attention to her laptop.

"Really? What don't I get, Teetee? Why do you keep doing this to me? You do stupid things like sleeping for fucking EVER and you yell and me and piss me off like this. Do you enjoy it? Do you just like to see us fight all the fucking time? Why can't we just be a good pair of sisters and actually enjoy being around each other for once?" Sara said. She had it. Fuck keeping cool, she'd let her anger release right onto Tegan, just like she always wanted her to do. To get her riled up for another fight.

"God, you're such an asshole!" Sara threw her book across the room and began to get up, but Tegan, setting aside her laptop on a nearby table, grabbed her twin's arm and twisted her around back to the couch and pushed her down onto it, sitting on her lap with Sara's flimsy shirt between her balled up fists. Anger rose in Tegan, worse than any anger she'd ever felt before. She realized she was also crying, and that her heart felt heavy and that it ached deeply.

"You don't get it Sara," Tegan said through tears in a small, quivering voice, "you don't fucking get it." And faster than the blink of an eye, a hand slapped Sara across the face and lips pressed down over her own. Shocked, Sara struggled to get up and break free of her sister, but she couldn't, and as long as she couldn't, Tegan kept her lips pressed to her own. What seemed like hours were only a few moments, and it quickly ended as Tegan released her grip from Sara's shirt and pushed her into the couch as she got off her lap and headed to the door. "Come on, we have a show in five" she said, slamming the door.

The show went good, despite what Sara was feeling. Sick, because she was so hot up on stage, disappointed, because the show was over in her hometown, and most of all, scared, because Tegan had jumped her, hit her, and kissed her all at the same time while crying. She kept repeating the words in her head. _You don't fucking get it._ What didn't she fucking get? Tegan had just said herself that the thought of holding hands with her sister at her age was inappropriate, and yet she had done _that_. _ Why did she do that?_ Sara wondered to herself as she exited the stage after bowing to the audience with Tegan.

"What was that, Tegan? What was that?" Sara exclaimed upon leaving the audience's view. "You… you kissed me. And hit me. And you were crying. What the fuck is up with you? First you're telling me how gross it is to hold hands with me, and the next moment you are on top of me abusing me with your fists and lips. Are you joking around or something? Getting me angry AGAIN? Fucking with my mind? What the hell is it. Do you want something from me?" Tegan looked down. She was so scared at that moment because she had done something awful. She had kissed her own sister, abused her, and yelled at her while being a pussy about it and crying. Why couldn't she just say it out loud that she really loved her sister deep down in her? She knew why. She knew how Sara would handle that. She'd break down too and have a fit worse than throwing her book at the wall. She'd throw Tegan into the wall. She'd punch a hole through her. She would never live it down. But the deed that made Tegan's feelings clear was already done and over with. She had kissed Sara, and had to pay for it now by revealing her deepest, darkest secret.

"Alright, Sara, I'll tell you what it was." Tegan began. She trembled; her lips were stiff and she couldn't get the words out right. "I… love you… More than a sister. God, Sara, I wanted to tell you that I really didn't mind if we were to hold hands again. Siblings do that. But… I also want to do more than that. But siblings DON'T do that, and it's wrong and disgusting. And I get it now—you'll hate me. Kick me from our band and rename it something else. I just had to tell you that. I'm sorry I'm always mean to you. I don't know why I get so fucking angry. Maybe it's because I have to channel my love into something else, and anger is what I get. I'm so goddamn sorry."

Sara glared at her sister. A hateful glare that burned worse than acid. It was over. They weren't sisters. How could they be now? But instead of the horrible answer Tegan thought she would get—something like a blow to the face and then a door slam—the reaction was far calmer. Sara's glare turned into a relieved look. She remembered that the boys were taking care of the equipment at the moment, and so she took this time to show HER true feelings. She walked up to Tegan slowly and hugged her.

"Shit, Teetee, why didn't you tell me earlier? I've been holding it in for all these years. The only way I could resist the urges was to yell and bitch too." Sara looked into Tegan's shimmering eyes. Now, both twins were crying. Sara slowly adjusted her arms to fit around Tegan's waist and brought her lips to Tegan's and pressed them softly together. Two arms also latched on to Sara's lower hips and pressed the two women together. This time, their kiss was mutual, and it lasted for some time. Sara felt something warm slip into her mouth and realized it was Tegan's tongue working its way through. "God, Tegan," Sara now said, "what took so long?"

This time, the hotel room was far more beautiful than the last one they stayed at. The boys had had enough working and moved on to a bar a few miles down the road while the girl's stayed behind in their extravagant room. Both twins sat on one of the two beds and looked down at the covers. They had just kissed not more than thirty minutes before. Kissed. No longer as sisters, but women who loved each other. Tegan's heart was beating fast. She knew what was about to happen.

Sara gulped herself and took the bold move first. She looked at Tegan, who was now staring back at her, and crawled over to where Tegan was sitting and slowly pushed her down on her back and placed a knee between her thighs. She slowly began to kiss Tegan's lips and moved down to her jaw, then her neck, and then her collarbone. She practically ripped Tegan's shirt trying to get it off, and snapped her bra off. A slightly larger, but identical pair of breast lay before Sara's eyes. She slowly kissed one breast while squeezing the other, licking around the nipple until finally she bit down on it gently and sucked it softly. Tegan let out a quiet moan that sent shivers down Sara's spine. It was beautiful and sexy. And delicious.

Tegan arched her back in pleasure while Sara began to kiss down her older sister's body, slowly reaching the special spot.

"Tegan… I love you" Sara said just before diving in.

"Hnnn… I… Love you too, Sara…" Tegan moaned.

Sara began to unbutton Tegan's pants and slid both them and her underwear—which were black lace—off of her body and threw them across the hotel room. She kissed one last time on Tegan's stomach and then latched her arms around Tegan's spread thighs and immediately bit down on her sister's clit. Tegan's body reacted with another arching of her back, along with her hips as they pushed forward into Sara's face. A slow lick up and up again caused Tegan to immediately get increasingly wet. It was a wonderful sign that Sara was doing well. She released her grip on Tegan's thighs and placed two fingers around her sister's entrance, licking the juices flowing from the now more open space. At this point, the older sibling cried out in pleasure as her clit was bit and her vagina was sucked, kissed, and licked.

Suddenly, Tegan felt something cold enter her. A finger teased her insides and then finally found her G-spot, rubbing it hard and fast. Tegan's moans continued even louder than before and Sara released a giggle.

"Teetee, your moans are so sexy. So fucking perfect. So fucking perfect that I want to make you come so hard that you scream out in pleasure," Sara said.

"What? What are you—" Tegan began and stopped once Sara's finger slid out of her. Sara took her own pants off in a hurry along with her underwear. She grabbed Tegan by the thighs and placed her crotch directly in place with her sister's. She pressed them hard together, releasing and pressing over and over again. It was pure heaven. Both twins panted hard and sweated immensely as they grew wetter together.

"It's going to happen soon, Sasa" Tegan whimpered out.

"Same here, Teetee…"

Both Tegan and Sara suddenly arched and let out identical moans. They pressed together one final time before sticky liquid spilled from both of them at the same time. Sweat dribbled off of Sara's forehead and landed on her stomach. She did it. She fucked her own sister and made her come. Shouldn't she have felt disgusted at that moment? She thought she should have, but she didn't. In fact, she felt great. Like the burden that was on her shoulders was gone. They were getting along at the moment, even synchronizing their panting and moaning.

The older twin looked at Sara and smiled. "Thanks Sara. I love you." Tegan said.

Sara giggled for a moment. "I think I fucking get it now" she said with a smile.

The two climbed up from the sticky surface of the sheets and embraced each other's naked body.

"So we'll be good siblings to each other now?" Tegan asked Sara.

"Only if you get your lazy ass up on time from now on!" Sara said and winked.


End file.
